Timing
by pink-werewolf
Summary: After book 6 Hermione and Ron talk on the train ride home about somethings they've known for a while. oneshot


A/N: So this takes place right after the 6th book ends, on the train ride home.

Disclaimer: I'm not rich, married, a fantastic author, and/or British and am therefore not JKR. Therefore, I don't own Harry Potter.

The students were boarding the trains in much smaller numbers then usual. The Weasleys and Order Members boarded a separate cart that McGonagall had arranged for them, but Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny chose to ride with the other students in hopes to catch some last time in normalcy. The children were rather subdued and didn't have their usual excitement.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat in their own compartment in silence. Hermione had her head on Ron's shoulder and he had his arm around her, stroking her frizzy brown hair. Her eyes were still blood shot from crying but Ron's touch and warmth made her feel much better. Soon one of Ginny's friends came and invited here to sit somewhere else. She looked at the trio and they told her to go. She stood up, told them she'd see them later, and left.

Hermione suggested that they'd change into their Muggle clothes. No one argued; they were so subdued they just couldn't. Hermione changed into a stylish pair of legging and a tunic/dress thing. Ron raised his eyebrows at her amount of style and she hit him playfully. They all resumed the positions they'd been in before.

Harry sat alone on the other side of the compartment with a look of intense contemplation on his face. He knew he should be thinking about Horcruxes and Voldemort, but he was thinking about the two people sitting across from him, his two best and truest friends. It was unfathomable to him that they would go on this journey with him. Yet here they were, sitting in the compartment with him, ready to start this long and hard journey when they had much better things to do. They had family and careers, and well… each other, even if they were too blinded to notice it yet. He looked at them. He could tell they were getting more comfortable with each other, that they were realizing what he had known all along.

He sighed. He needed to think, without anyone around. "I'm going for a walk," he told Ron and Hermione, and left before they could answer. Ron and Hermione just looked at each other and shrugged. Hermione stood up and started to pace a little. She played around with the hair tie on her wrist and then used it to put her hair in a pony tail. She had this anxious look to her.

Ron's eyes followed her as she walked back and forth. "Hermione," he said softly. She jumped as if she had forgotten he was there. She looked at him. "What's the matter?" he murmured as he stood. She put her arms out as if to tell him to stay away, and she stepped away from him, but he just walked closer.

"Ron," she began, struggling to think of the right words to say ", Just don't ok? Just don't." He sat down and leant on the table, staring at the still standing Hermione. His eyes bore into her; she felt like he could see right through him. "Lord," she murmured under her breath. She thought and thought and came at one conclusion. "Screw it!" she said rather loudly ", Ron this isn't the most convenient time for either of us but…" She paced a little more. "But Ron I … I…. I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you!" She plopped down in the seat across from him and spread out her arms as she yelled ", Happy?"

Ron sat across from her, staring blankly. "Don't tell me I have to do EVERYTHING!" she yelled and got up, but Ron was faster. Before she took a step he had his arms wrapped around her.

"I love you too," he whispered, and then he kissed her. It started out soft and tiny, but then Hermione kissed back and they were tangled up in each other. Ron pulled the hair-tie out of Hermione's hair and ran his fingers through her frizzy curls. And just when they were getting to the hot a steamy stuff, Harry walked back in. He cleared his throat rather loudly which made Hermione and Ron jump apart. When they saw Harry both of their faces turned red and they looked at the floor. Ron gave Hermione back her hair-tie and they sat down. Harry just looked at them as Hermione put her head on Ron's shoulder.

"What?" she said to Harry with a shrug. He laughed.

A/N: So, R&R my pretties. Thanks!


End file.
